User talk:AarexWikia04
WB furst and also, why did you move? -- From the googol and beyond -- 23:24, July 14, 2016 (UTC) And i thought you lived in Atlanta. -- From the googol and beyond -- 02:13, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Request Make my Strong Array Notation numbers as articles. But made by Alemagno12. -- From the googol and beyond -- 01:16, July 22, 2016 (UTC) : But your numbers are in the Googology Wiki that mean I won't create these. AarexWikia04 (talk) 01:17, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Aarex is correct. We can't make articles for your numbers (or mine) because they're only on this wiki. If you are posting them on a different site too, please post here, but as of now we can't do that. Username5243 (talk) 01:32, July 22, 2016 (UTC) aaron lol -- From the googol and beyond -- 01:41, July 22, 2016 (UTC) : For some reason, my computer has this auto-correct thing on. Apparently it thinks I mean Aaron when I type Aarex. Sorry. Username5243 (talk) 01:45, July 22, 2016 (UTC) : Aaron... my brother. AarexWikia04 (talk) 12:01, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Don't worry, you're not the only name that my computer is trying to autocorrect. Sometimes it thinks I mean "Serbian" when I type "Saibian". Username5243 (talk) 12:20, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Navbox? Would you mind if I added a "Numbers by Aarex Tiaokhiao" navbox? Your numbers could use some organization. LegionMammal978 (talk) 12:21, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Edit: Actually, this would be more of an "Aarex's strong array notation googolisms" list. LegionMammal978 (talk) 12:59, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, sure. AarexWikia04 (talk) 14:09, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Question How to become an Article Exploder? I know, i have to make a lot of articles in a row, but i don't know how. -- From the googol and beyond -- 01:00, July 24, 2016 (UTC) : Make articles fast. AarexWikia04 (talk) 11:19, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Question about AAN Is a(a,b) equal to a(a,b,1) or a(a,b,0)? Why would it be a(a,b,1) instead of a(a,b,0)? Also, do you mind me adding pages for your AAN numbers? Username5243 (talk) 14:22, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :Both yes because a(x,y) /= x^y. AarexWikia04 - 14:41, August 2, 2016 (UTC) What does that mean? Which one is it? On your site it's a(a,b,1). Username5243 (talk) 15:06, August 2, 2016 (UTC) : I will fix it and what other speratators is the problem? AarexWikia04 - 15:35, August 2, 2016 (UTC) There aren't any other problems that I see. And maybe I will do your notation and numbers, if you don't mind. Username5243 (talk) 16:09, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :What is your biggest number defined? AarexWikia04 - 17:10, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Are you going to keep doing the analysis on your site? Username5243 (talk) 17:18, August 2, 2016 (UTC) : Yes AarexWikia04 - 20:49, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Suggestion Make AAN vs UNAN page on your site. Username5243 (talk) 22:03, August 5, 2016 (UTC) : I will put that in AAN Analysis page, called 'AAN Analysis - UNAN Comparison'. AarexWikia04 - 23:32, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Also, can you change the link to UNAN so it points to my site instead of the blog post? The link is: http://sites.google.com/site/mylargenumbers/unan/ Thanks! Username5243 (talk) 02:05, August 6, 2016 (UTC) : Okay AarexWikia04 - 11:54, August 6, 2016 (UTC) I have created UNAN vs AAN on my site. Username5243 (talk) 12:20, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Can you keep doing yours? Username5243 (talk) 17:43, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :Later. AarexWikia04 - 21:57, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Also, are you going to keep doing your indices past 256? And how will you fill the gaps between 1/w and 1? Username5243 (talk) 17:12, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :I used the alemagno12's method of 1n. 1n = n/w. AarexWikia04 - 19:15, August 21, 2016 (UTC) I did it I GOT DEVOTED ACHIEVEMENT! AarexWikia04 - 00:00, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations! Username5243 (talk) 01:30, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Old website Currently, all links to https://sites.google.com/site/aarexnumbers are broken, leaving several numbers without a source. Is there any plan of at least archiving its contents? LegionMammal978 (talk) 10:52, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :I deleted it. AarexWikia04 - 10:56, August 17, 2016 (UTC) I think he is trying to erase any traces of it off the face of the Earth. But please, at least let us see it, or move some of the Graham-type numbers, etc. to the new site. Normally, I'd readily bring it back, but Aarex seems determined to make it seem as if that site never existed. Username5243 (talk) 10:59, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :Currently, I'm relying on archive.org's version from earlier this year... LegionMammal978 (talk) 11:01, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Okay. Anyway, I don't think the fact it doesn't exist is a reason to delete pages. I know because once Aarex placed the "delete" template on one of his numbers from the old site. One of the admins removed it because he said that just because it doesn't exist, doesn't mean it's deleted. So, we may just have to change all the links sometime. But there's other things we can worry about for now, if you ask me. Username5243 (talk) 11:08, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :Good thing that Template:Cite web has archive support for now... LegionMammal978 (talk) 11:11, August 17, 2016 (UTC) : Thanks you. AarexWikia04 - 11:41, August 17, 2016 (UTC) A question Are you going to keep doing your SAN numbers past w? Because I'm up to w^2 and I'm beating you now! Username5243 (talk) 17:32, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Can you please continue your SAN numbers? Username5243 (talk) 15:07, August 24, 2016 (UTC) :Why yes AarexWikia04 - 16:34, August 24, 2016 (UTC) After w, the names with an iterator of 2 start with "d". But before then they start with "b". Why? Also, are you going to add more names to the giggol, gaggol, and geegol groups like with the googol group? Username5243 (talk) 18:51, August 24, 2016 (UTC)